1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to, light-emitting device packages using a metal layer as a reflective region of light emitted from a light-emitting device chip, and methods of manufacturing the light-emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED), a light source is formed by recombining an electron and a hole in a p-n junction of a semiconductor so as to produce light with various colors. The semiconductor light-emitting device has a long lifetime, can be miniaturized and lightweight, and has excellent optical directivity. And, the semiconductor light-emitting device can be driven at a low voltage. In addition, the semiconductor light-emitting device is resistant to impacts and oscillation, does not require a warming time and complex driving, and can be packaged to have various shapes. Thus, the semiconductor light-emitting device may be variously used.
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a component for connecting or supporting electronic components on a printed circuit mother plate according to a circuit design of an electrical wiring. By virtue of the development of major consumers of PCBs, such as electronics, communication devices, semiconductor equipment, or industrial devices, PCBs have been increasingly used. In particular, as electronic components have been miniaturized and have been highly developed, PCB products have been also miniaturized and made lightweight, and have become more valuable. Specially, a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB) is a PCB using a metal substrate as a core substrate, and has been increasingly used to effectively dissipate heat from light-emitting device chips.